


You're Driving Me Wild

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Zayn, Competitive students, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Top Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know those two competitive students who are always at each other's throats? Not because they're so different, no. But because they're the exact same...competitive, perfect students. Zayn and Liam are put into a class project together because Mr. Crawford will not tolerate the way they act in his class anymore. "Team work is the solution." Is Mr. Crawford's belief to get his two best students to get along. After a month or so, when the project is completed, alot of people noticed that not only were Zayn and Liam distant from class but from each other too. It lasted all semester long with the two not talking. Question is, what happened during that time they were working on the project?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the conceited asshole & the jealous douchebag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziamsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/gifts).



**Zayn**

Look at him. Just bloody look at the way he strolls into the classroom with his shoulders square and his body language just screaming, confidence. The way he greets our Sociology professor, Mr. Crawford with his perfect, pearly white smile makes my blood boil. Then he started to talk to him about the latest news on politics and pollution. The teacher's pet, that's what he is. And you know what made me want to bash his face in? The fact that he thought it was okay to try and sound better than me. No, sorry but that wasn't going to happen.

I was smarter, I was hotter and I damn sure looked better. I hate that little skunkbag with a passion. He infuriates me to no end. He makes me want to pull my hair out as I think about a thousand ways to kill him slowly and make him suffer.

You would think for my first year of college, I would be worried about my grades and keeping my GPA at its highest. But fucking Liam Payne had to come around and ruin all my plans to be the best out of my whole class.

If I had a B on an assignment, he found it hilarious that he got an A and I didn't. He rubbed it in my face all the freaking time, trying to remind me that I was no better than him. But I was, I just needed to prove that.

"Good morning witch." He smirked in my direction and took a seat next to me after slamming his textbooks down on the desk. I scowl at him, mocking him childishly.

Oh and did I mention that the bastard and I sit right next to each other? As if breathing the same air as him wasn't enough. I swear, the universe is just out to get me.

"Oh, what's the matter, baby? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He teases, causing me to pick up my pen and throw it at his head. The blue pen hit the rim of his glasses instead, which in turn made him glare evilly at me.

"It's bad enough that I have to sit next to you. Don't make me puke at hearing your voice." I found myself retorting with a smirk.

"Little bitch." He mutters under his breath after fixing his dark, brown rimmed glasses on his face. There was a permanent scowl on his face and a piercing gaze in his chocolate brown eyes that made me shift uncomfortably in my seat as he stared at me.

"Wanna say that louder, punk?" I poked, lifting my gold iPhone 6S up to my face so I can check my hair. I pushed a bleached strand of hair back, smiling at my reflection. My glasses sat on my nose perfectly and I scrunched my nose up in disgust when I noticed some fluff in my beard.

"Mr. Crawford, I think we need to have a lesson on conceitedness and narcissistic, self-obsessed students and why they would end up single for the rest of their lives and dying alone if they keep it up." Liam announced to our teacher whose head perked up at the sound of one of his favorite student's voice.

"Why do you suggest that, Li-?"

"No, I think he means we need to have a lesson about envious, jealous and ignorant douchebags who take time out of their day to bring others down, just wishing they could be like them. It's okay to tell the truth, _Payne_. You're not supposed to lie. It's bad for that black soul of yours." I turned to face Liam, eyeing him up and down with a distasteful look in my eyes.

"You have your head shoved so far up your own ass, you-." Liam leaned forward on his elbows to look me in the eyes. Again, why the fuck does he keep doing that?!

"Liam! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Mr. Crawford yelled with a slam of his hand down on his desk. He stood up from his swivel chair, pointing an accusing finger at the both of us. I felt like a seven year old getting reprimanded for going in the cookie jar.

"You two need to quit this petty behavior you have going on and grow up. Need I remind you, there are other students in this classroom, Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne."

Right, the classmates. I almost forgot about them. Well, not almost, I did forget about them. I'm so busy entertaining Liam's petty bullshit that I forgot there were other nice, well-mannered people I could be talking to.

"He started it." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Zayn." Mr. Crawford sighs.

"Because you're so damn rude and annoying." The skunkbag interjects.

"And what are you? You're a stupid, arrogant prick! That's what you are!" I was seething at this point, yelling at Liam whose eyes widened a bit.

"Enough! Both of you, outside! Now!" Mr. Crawford yelled angrily and for the first time all semester, I finally saw him getting fed up. He was actually marching towards the door and yanking it open roughly, pointing a long finger towards the hallway.

"Way to go, witch. Now I'm going to be lectured like a second grader about behavior. Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" Liam stood up, stretching the ends of his blue denim shirt. His hairy chest was exposed due to him leaving the top two buttons open. I couldn't help but to stare as he ran his fingers through his dark hair and I watched his muscles flex in his shirt. I stood up also, glaring yet staring at him hungrily.

I have to give him credit though, Payne had some really huge biceps compared to my tiny, tattooed ones.

I couldn't even say anything back because I was too busy gawking at his chiseled physique.

"I'm not sure if you're that stupid or you just don't know that if you don't move, I can't really get through the aisle." He sighed loudly, stuffing his tatted hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"Shut the fuck up." I finally spat, glaring at him through my glasses. He shook his head, walking closer so I can start walking too.

"Move, Malik." He ordered. Who the hell did he think he was? Telling me to move like he owned me or something.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me to move? Go around if I'm in your way, douchebag." I puffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

I heard some "oohs" and "oh shits" sound throughout the classroom but what really caught my attention was the booming sound of Mr. Crawford's voice yelling.

"If one of you even _think_ about touching the other I will have security escort you out of here and you will have an F for the rest of the semester! Now, the both of you, this is my last time _telling_ you to get your asses outside! You're really testing my patience today!"

Liam and I bumped into each other after we heard Mr. Crawford say 'F'. I would have to get run over by a train before I ever got an F. I've never received an F in my whole life and I was not about to start now because of some jealous prick who thinks he's better than me.

"For a witch you're very clumsy." Liam muttered as we walked towards the door, me walking in front of him.

"I'm going to skin you alive if you don't shut up." I whisper shouted, making my way outside.

Once we were both stood in the hallway, Mr. Crawford walked out and slammed the door to the classroom closed.

"You two have continued to disappoint me time and time again. You both are a few of my best students but this constant bickering you have going on in my class has got to stop, starting today."

"But Mr. Crawford, he-." I spoke up but quickly got told to be quiet by my Sociology teacher.

"You have two choices." Mr. Crawford sent us both glares that clearly showed he was more than serious.

Fucking Liam Payne and his stupid tendencies to make me lose my shit.


	2. the weird looks

**Liam**

"You have got to be kidding me! I am not spending a whole day working with this jerk alone!" The drama queen shouted, stomping his foot like a child that didn't get his way.

He was being so damn immature about the situation. He's lucky Mr. Crawford doesn't send us to the dean's office or give us an F for the rest of the semester. The conceited bastard is the reason why we're in this mess in the first place and now he wants to throw a little temper tantrum.

Mr. Crawford told us we had to choose one day to volunteer at some park to do community service. I wasn't looking forward to cleaning a park with the asshole but there was nothing I could do.

"You're acting like an idiot. Calm down and accept the punishment. You're the one who got us here in the first place." I cross my arms over my chest, scoffing in disbelief.

"Thank you, Liam. Zayn, you either do it or that F will be-."

"Fine, fine. I'll do it. Just hope I won't die of disgust." Zayn pretends to gag, glaring at me the whole time. I glare back, trying to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Good. I'm glad we could compromise on something. Just letting you know, if this behavior continues, I will send you both to the dean next. You're two grown men, you need to start acting like it, not bitter little middle schoolers." Mr. Crawford walks away, entering the classroom. He leaves Zayn and I a minute or so to recompose ourselves prior to reentering the classroom.

"Stop looking at me." I scowl at the Bradford native, not missing the way he licks his lips.

"I wasn't staring at you. I was staring past you." He says in a 'duh' tone, lifting his finger up to point.

I turn around to see what he was looking at and I felt a burning sensation in my chest when I finally saw what it was. Or rather, who it was.

It was _Harry Styles_. The tall, tatted dude with the beautiful hair and the hypnotizing green eyes. Everyone, guys and girls fell at his feet like peasants. Excluding me of course, I would never chase and beg after someone. That's just not my forte.

"Ugh, he is so fucking hot. He will be mine one day." I heard Zayn groan. I don't know what the sudden feeling was that was churning in the pit of my stomach but I couldn't quite describe it.

"Oh you're just another one huh?" I chuckle bitterly, turning away from the heartbreaker that had some boy pressed against a wall while he flirted and seduced him.

Zayn looks at me in confusion, head tilted. "What are you talking about?"

"Another one of those little desperate hoes that fall at his feet like rodents. I'm surprised, I never would've thought you'd like someone. After all, you're so far up your own ass to even notice anyone else." My voice held a very bitter tone to it and maybe I was speaking from some experience. The jerk never sees anyone else but himself. He's too busy praising his own ass to even notice if anyone genuinely likes him.

I mean, I'm not saying that I like him or anything. Yeah, pftt. No. I could never like or be with someone that vain. I just want to break his phone or mirror one day just to see him through a fit.

"First of all, I am not a hoe." He walked towards me with an angry scowl on his face, jamming his finger into my hard, toned chest. I smirk as I managed to get him riled up. I lived to see him upset and angry.

"Second, I don't fall at his feet. Never have and never will. I just admire him from a distance." He jammed his finger again and I sighed in annoyance, glaring back into his amber colored eyes through his glasses. He really did have some pretty eyes, they were so bright and beautiful. He was just so angry all the time that they looked dark and empty. But I saw through them, they were-what the actual fuck am I saying?

"And third, I'm not _that_ conceited. I just love myself more than anyone else does." He smirks at his last remark. He frowns when I don't reply but I couldn't quite speak. I was still staring into his eyes and they took me to another world for a second.

_Fuck, he's so gorgeous._

I internally admitted to myself, licking my lips in the process.

"Ahh, cat got your tongue?" He raises a brow, moving to press his finger into my chest again but I grab his wrist, snapping out of my gaze.

"Stop hitting my chest. You'll break your little finger." I finally managed to retort. He tried yanking his wrist out of my hand but I held it tightly, wanting to see how much fighting he would put up until he gave up.

If there was one thing I took pride in about myself, it was my muscular frame. My chiseled physique and ripped body. I carried a nice eight pack and guns big enough to defend myself. I wasn't some crazy body builder on steroids, but my chest was broad enough to intimidate people.

"My finger isn't little. Now would you kindly let my wrist go." His scowl had reappeared and he tried bringing his other hand up to pry my hand off of him but I caught that one too, turning us around so I could press him against the wall.

"I hate you." He glares, groaning loudly.

"Right back at cha." I couldn't help but move my face closer to his, my eyes locked with his own.

"Stop looking at me like that. Why are you looking at me like that?" He struggles in my grip, angrily staring me down.

Our faces were getting closer and closer together and I could here him taking in a deep breath while our noses rubbed together.

I abruptly pulled back though, dropping his wrists in a hurry. I don't know what the hell was going on with me but I seemed to be losing control around him now.

"See you on Saturday at the park. Don't be late trying to make yourself look pretty. We're cleaning up dog shit anyways." I scoffed, walking away before opening the door to the classroom and entering it.

I nodded at Mr. Crawford and he sent me a small smile before continuing with the lesson.

As I took a seat at my desk, I ran my fingers through my quiff and fixed my glasses on my nose.

When the door opened and in came strolling a very dazed and perplexed Zayn, we avoided all eye contact and communication with each other.

What the hell is happening to me?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait until they lose control and kiss the fuck out of each other.
> 
> QOTC: Do you think Liam and Zayn will last the day at the park or will they murder each other first?
> 
> Comment #leeyumisjealous if you think he was feeling some type of way because Zayn was admiring Harry.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	3. best I ever had

"I hope that box falls on your fucking head." Zayn scowls, stomping away from the other arrogant, brown-eyed student.

"I hope you break your back trying to run." Liam huffs in response, wiping off some of the blue paint from his face and stubble.

Zayn had dropped a whole can of paint all over Liam's head. Part of their community service punishment was to help cover up the nasty graffiti on the walls of the park's recreational building. Mr. Crawford definitely won't be happy to hear that Liam and Zayn still weren't getting along and now they were wasting the paint too.

"Why would I be running dimwit?" Zayn scoffs, tightening his apron around his waist.

"Away from me because when I catch you I'm going to break you." Liam growls menacingly. Zayn screams and breaks out into a sprint when Liam jumps and tries to reach out for him.

"Stop running you little bitch!" Liam yells, paint falling from his hair and onto his forearms as he speeds up his running pace.

"You'll never catch me you jealous asshole!" Zayn shouts back mockingly, legs carrying him faster than he could've ever imagined.

"You're going to pay for this you little brat!" Liam grunts when he's finally able to grab Zayn by his shirt and tackle the pretty boy to the ground.

"Get off of me! I swear on my hair Liam if you hit me I will murder you in your sleep! Get off of me jerk!" Zayn thrashes underneath a paint covered Liam, struggling to push the buffer male off of him.

Liam smirks, dipping his fingers into some of the thick liquid in his hair and wiping it all over Zayn's head full of bleached hair. The latter gasps dramatically, hand colliding with Liam's painted cheek.

"Don't you ever in your life do that again." Liam warns in a scary tone, pinning Zayn's wrists down and breathing harshly through his nose as he endures the stinging pain in his cheek.

"You asked for it asshole. You fucking ruined my hair and now you're all over me. Get. Off. Before I catch some disease." Zayn pretends to gag, wiggling his arms around in Liam's tight grip to try and break free. That definitely wasn't happening.

"You're the one that decided to act like a little six year old and pour that can of paint on my head. What's your fucking problem anyway? What did I do to you?" Liam scowls.

"My problem is you." Zayn retorts, nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Solve it if it's such a burden." Liam spits.

"Get off of me and I will." Zayn keeps a perfectly sleek eyebrow raised.

"Punk." Liam scoffs.

"Bitch." Zayn groans.

"Asswipe." Liam glares.

"Slut monkey." Zayn smirks.

"Trifling hoe." Liam pronounces. Neither of the two men notice yet but Liam's face seemed to drop closer to Zayn's, their words molding together in thin air in the tiny gap separating their mouths.

"Trick." Zayn stopped fighting against Liam, body slowly relaxing into the ground.

"Dirtbag." Liam whispered.

"You lost douchebag, give up." Zayn smirks.

"Not until you do."

"I'm royalty asshole, I never give up." Zayn retorts.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Liam orders possessively, a low growl emitting from his throat.

Zayn blinks in shock but finds himself crashing their lips together, paint getting on his own face as their mouths start moving together.

Zayn can feel his stomach twisting in knots and his body feels heavy underneath his rival. Liam lets go of Zayn's wrists and focuses on pushing his tongue past the dark lad's lips. Zayn brings his hands up to Liam's wet hair, tangling his fingers in it while he kisses back feverishly and hard.

It's like they were trying to swallow each other, Liam sucking Zayn's thin, pink lips into his mouth while Zayn tries to nibble on Liam's tongue. The kiss was fast, dirty and rough. They spilled their hatred for one another in it. Both men were trying to let the other know that 'I'm the best. Not you.'

As Zayn's fingers start to tug roughly at Liam's hair, Liam grabs Zayn's jaw and plunges his tongue down the conceited lad's throat. They make out for what seems like ages before Liam pulls away, panting heavily.

"You can't do that." Zayn glares after he catches his own breath, eyes blinking rapidly to try and keep them open.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, _Zayn_." Liam smirks, getting off of Zayn from the ground, dusting his body off before walking away with a little swag in his step.

That's how Liam carried himself, confident and he was damn sure cocky.

Zayn, on the other hand, whined like a spoiled brat and wiped his mouth off hastily with his shirt in attempts to get the sweet taste of Liam's mouth off his own.

But neither of the boys were going to lie, that kiss was the best they've ever had in their short amount of time of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me so long to update because I had horrible writer's block. Sorry babes.
> 
> QOTC: How do you think that kiss will affect Liam and Zayn's hatredship?
> 
> Make up your own hashtags for this chapter.
> 
> Love you guys xx 
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	4. the project

When Zayn and Liam arrive back to Uni on Monday, they avoid all sorts of communication and contact with one another.

But that doesn't last very long when they get to Sociology class. Liam was pretty sure he had Zayn wrapped around his finger now. Boy, was he fucking wrong. He's realized the hard way that Zayn isn't some naive, pushover who lets any and everybody walk all over him. He will bite back.

"Didn't see you there." Liam smirks after bumping into Zayn's shoulder roughly on purpose. The chocolate-eyed, 4.0 GPA, Fire Technology major loves to get under Zayn's skin. Zayn scowls, grabbing his textbook before wacking Liam's bicep hard with it. He takes a seat at his desk afterwards, acting as if he didn't just practically abuse his classmate.

"FUCK, what the hell did you do that for?!" Liam curses loudly, staring at Zayn in disbelief while he clutches his bicep and winces in pain.

"Shit, my bad. My arm's having spasms. I should really get that checked out huh?" Zayn smiles sarcastically, rolling his eyes after Liam makes a move to hit him back.

"Bitch." Liam growls, roughly dropping his bookbag and belongings on his desk before sitting down with an angry expression on his face.

"Oh don't be such a sore loser, Liam. Where's your sportsmanship?" Zayn teases, biting the end of his blue pen while he laughs hystercially at a clearly fed up Liam.

"Up your ass, chicken shit. Now shut the fuck up." Liam retorts.

"You sound highly upset babes. I could cry for you." Zayn mocks Liam, faking a cry.

"You're so goddamn lucky we're in class. If we weren't I would-."

"Would what, hmm? What the hell could you possibly do-?"

"Shove your glasses up your ass and make you puke them out. Now shut the hell up."

Zayn glares at the other hot male, shutting his mouth immediately.

_Damn daddy, put me in my place._

Zayn's perverted, horny mind thought. He would never in a million years admit it but even though he despised Liam, he still thought the bloke was the hottest piece of ass he's ever seen. I mean, you would think so too if you were to see Liam Payne. Bulging biceps and muscles, toned eight-pack abs that you can see when he wears a tight shirt and the broadest chest on campus. Gosh and his ass, the way he walked with swag and arrogant confidence just made his ass look a tiny bit better than the non-existent one Zayn carried.

"Ladies and gents, I suspect that you all had a great weekend, correct?" Mr. Crawford greets his students as he walks into the class.

"Pft, yeah right." Zayn scoffs, looking at Liam from the corner of his eye. Liam sticks his tongue out at him, mocking him childishly.

Zayn ignores him, trying his best to pay attention to his professor. Luck just wasn't on his side today because Liam couldn't seem to leave him alone. A spitball went flying to Zayn's head and he turned to face his enemy with a scowl.

"Look here dipshit, if you're that obsessed with me then maybe you should jack off to my pictures or some shit. Now leave me the fuck alone and pay attention, maybe your dumb ass will learn something for once." Zayn spits angrily, throwing the spitball back at Liam's chest.

_As if I don't already do that._

Liam voices in his head, chuckling deeply while he licks his lips and eyes Zayn up and down.

Liam gave up on bothering the Muslim beauty for only ten minutes. He writes a small note on a tiny piece of paper, folding it before leaning forward and sliding it into Zayn's lap. He squeezes Zayn's thigh to tease the lad, Zayn slapping the top of his hand and sending a glare his way.

Liam smirks, leaning back in his seat before crossing his arms over his chest.

 **L-** _Your ass looks nice today._

The note read. Zayn turns to look at Liam like he's lost his damn mind. He picks up his pen and writes below Liam's handwriting. Then, he slaps the paper quietly on Liam's desk, turning back in his chair while he continues with the assignment.

 **Z-** _It looks nice everyday. Now leave me alone and do your fucking work._

Liam shakes his head, writing back a reply. As he passes it to Zayn, he notices that everyone's quiet and actually concentrating on their work. Hell, he doesn't even know what their assignment for today is because he's been too busy trying to rile Zayn up and get under his skin. Which has been going perfectly fine.

 **L-** _Why are you always so angry at me? What did I do to you?_

 **Z-** _You're breathing. Die and maybe I'll grant you the blessing of coming to your funeral._

 **L-** _I hate you too in case that wasn't clear._

 **Z-** _Does it look like I care?_

 **L-** _Obviously you do if you get so riled up all the time baby._

Liam smirks when Zayn turns around abruptly in his chair, flipping him off.

"Shut up." Zayn scolds.

"Make me." Liam doesn't wipe off the smug look on his face, simply feeling victorious that he can get a reaction out of the pretty boy.

"Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik, refrain from talking in my class." Mr. Crawford announced loudly without even turning around. He was writing down the lesson plan for the rest of the semester on the board.

"It's not my fault Mr. Crawford, Zayn started it." Liam says nonchalantly.

"He's lying! I swear he was the one who started bothering me when class started!" Zayn defends himself, voice rising an octave or two.

"When the hell are you two going to get along? Was your punishment at the park not enough?" Mr. Crawford slams the marker down on his desk after putting the cap back on it.

"Liam's the ignorant one." Zayn scoffs, proceeding with his essay. He was trying so hard all weekend to not think about that kiss they shared on Saturday.

"Zayn's the asshole." Liam retorts.

"Both of you shut up. I'm fed up with this immature behavior. You are not high school students, you're young adults. Now..." Mr. Crawford sits in his chair, pulling up the gradebook on his computer.

"I'm going to enter an F for your final semester grades."

"What?! That's not fair! You can't do that!" Zayn shrieks, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I can and I will. Either you two fix this little stupid behavior in my class or I will fail the both of you and I'll be glad to do so. If you want me to change your grade before the semester ends, which you have one month to do so, you two will work on a project together."

"A project? Oh hell no, I cannot work with him! Do you not see the way he acts in class?! How the hell am I going to work with that?!" Liam uses crazy hand gestures to make his point, a look of disbelief on his face.

Everyone else in the classroom watched them with amusement and curiosity. Some were even snickering quietly to themselves.

"They're so going to end up dating."

"They're so adorable."

"Liam totally tops. If Zayn could get pregnant, they'd make some cute babies."

"If they go out, they'll be the hottest couple on campus."

Liam can hear some girls whispering behind him but he ignored it. Right now, he was worried about how the hell he was going to work on a project with the most conceited, narcissistic bastard in the school.

"Oh please, like I'd want to work with you. You're lucky you even get to breathe the same air as me." Zayn says sassily.

"See what I mean?!" Liam points to Zayn.

"The project is worth five grades. It needs to be a PowerPoint of thirty slides. Your topic is teen sexual activity. Any and everything you research for it needs to be included on that powerpoint. I want videos and interviews. Come up with surveys. I want proof that you've gone around and asked teens about the topic. I don't care how uncomfortable it feels. You have one month to get this done. I want it on time, I want it perfect and I want it delivered professionally. If I find out that you're not working on this, I will move the due date up. This will determine whether I fail the two of you or if you keep your A's in my class. Understood?" Mr. Crawford finishes, leaving no room for argument.

Zayn pouts in his chair, arms crossed over his chest.

"Have I made myself clear?!" Mr. Crawford yells loudly.

"Yes sir." Zayn and Liam answer in unison.

"Great. You're both dismissed to the library for the rest of the period. Go get started on that project. And don't even think about flaking because I will ask the librarian if you were there."

Zayn and Liam proceed to pack their belongings, Liam grumbling under his breath and Zayn still with that pout on his pink lips.

"Don't worry, you don't have to force yourself to work with me." Zayn spits angrily as he walks past Liam after they leave the classroom.

"Zayn." Liam sighs, running his fingers through his hair before following after his new project partner.

"Help me." Liam groans, looking up at the ceiling. He's definitely going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their project is on teen sexual activity.
> 
> Catch my drift?
> 
> Mr. Crawford is smarter than you guys think.
> 
> What's your favorite thing about this book so far?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	5. one was deaf, the other was stupid

"We need to set up when and where we'll be meeting up to do this." Liam drops his textbook on the table.

He and Zayn decided to meet up at a small coffee shop in town. After what went down yesterday in Mr. Crawford's class, they couldn't focus on anything after they got to the library. So all they did the whole time was sneak little glances of each other. Well, Liam was admiring Zayn secretly and Zayn glared at Liam every chance he got.

"You got me into this bullshit so don't rush me." Zayn scowls, ripping open small packets of sugar so he can pour in his coffee.

"Listen, I'm really not in the mood for your petty, ignorant mouth today. I have a ton of homework to do after this and I have to go into work at seven tonight. Either we make this work or I do this project on my own and get my A. You can fail for all I care." Liam leans forward on his elbows, careful not to knock over the glasses of water.

Zayn glares at Liam slightly, stirring his coffee.

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Zayn says softly, eyebrows creased as he focuses his attention on his hot beverage and not anywhere else.

"That's how you act so that's what you'll get in return. Now..." Liam pulls up the notepad on his iPhone 6S+. "When and where?" He raises a shocked brow when he notices that Zayn didn't come up with a witty comeback or just a nasty snide in general. The English and Literature major was quiet, a little too quiet, messing around with his white, long-sleeved shirt.

Liam chose not to ask any questions because he knows Zayn isn't going to willingly answer them. It felt odd nonetheless, Liam's so used to Zayn sending him daggers and making fun of him, cursing him out for no reason. But Zayn wasn't doing none of that. His shoulders were sagged and his eyes were tired, he wasn't being his usual, nasty self.

"Well, aren't you going to at least talk?" Liam eyes Zayn intently.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Asshole, don't rush me." Zayn rolls his eyes. "Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays after school." Zayn rests his chin in his palm.

"What time?"

"I just said after school dumb ass, are you deaf?" Zayn asks in a duh tone.

"Are you stupid? Last time I checked, 'after school' doesn't have its place on a clock." Liam retorts angrily, shaking his head with a scoff.

"I'll have you know that I am a straight A student so I am not stupid." Zayn glares.

"My doctor diagnosed me with perfect hearing so I'm not deaf." Liam hits back.

"Shut up."

"Stop being so damn annoying and maybe I will."

"I am not annoying."

"Pft, like hell you're not." Liam scoffs, drinking some of his own sweetened coffee.

Zayn shuts up at that, looking down at his lap. Today just really wasn't his day. He knows he banters and argues with Liam all the time but it would've been kind of nice if Liam wasn't so harsh today and didn't make him feel even more upset that he already was. But then again, he is the one who's always mean to the lad anyway.

Liam notices again, Zayn wasn't fussing back or glaring, he was upset about something and it was clearly visible on his features. Zayn didn't drink the rest of his coffee, the mug still three quarters full. Okay, now Liam started to worry a little.

"Aren't you going to drink that? It's going to get cold." Liam points to the mug.

"Um no, don't want it anymore." Zayn answers quietly, playing with his fingers.

"Uh...okay." Liam continues to eye Zayn closely, a bit uncomfortable in his chair. He wasn't used to this side of the lad, it felt foreign. "So the time? Does three work for you?" Liam questions.

"Yes. Three is fine." Zayn nods.

Liam's jaw drops a bit, something was definitely up. Zayn agreed too easily and too quickly, he didn't even say anything sarcastic or hurtful. Shit, Liam wants the old Zayn back.

"How about Mondays and Wednesdays at my place and Fridays and Saturdays at yours? Figured it'll be evened out and all." Liam suggests.

"Sure. Th-that works." Zayn clears his throat, biting his bottom lip. After a few minutes of silence, Zayn grabs his phone, car keys and bookbag.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Zayn says softly, walking off quickly before Liam even had a chance to say anything in response.

"Yeah...see you tomorrow gorgeous." Liam whispers quietly to himself, circling the rim of his mug with his finger. He wishes so bad that he can tell Zayn these exact words face to face but he doubts he'll have the balls to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I love this book so damn much and I'm so excited to write it.
> 
> QOTC: What do you guys think is wrong with Zayn?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	6. the princess and the captain

When Wednesday afternoon rolls around, Zayn was really dreading going over to Liam's flat to get started on their project. The hardest part of this whole thing was that he needed to give Liam his number so he can text him his address.

"Hey Captain Small Dick, give me your phone." Zayn drops his books on the table, sitting down across the Wolverhampton native before biting into his apple.

Liam raises a brow, putting the cap back on his yellow highlighter before leaning forward on his elbows.

"Ahh and the deadbeat pretty boy makes his debut comeback. I have to say, I missed your insults, witch." Liam smirks, glaring into Zayn's eyes.

"Keep it down boys." The librarian warns as she walks by, pushing a book cart in front of her.

"Listen asshole, I just need to put my number in your phone so you can text me your address. We're supposed to meet up today." Zayn chews his apple, fixing a strand of hair on his head.

"I never thought the day would come where Zayn Malik would willingly give me his number. You just want to be my booty call huh?" Liam smirks mischievously, leaning forward even more until the tips of their noses are centimeters away from touching.

"You disrespectful piece of shit. It's for our project!" Zayn whisper yells, flicking Liam's ear.

"Why do you love touching me so much? Do I turn you on Zaynie poo?" Liam teases, clasping Zayn's wrist in his hand tightly.

"Don't call me that." Zayn scowls, struggling to get out of Liam's tight grip.

"Let me get a bite." Liam motions his head to Zayn's half-eaten apple, licking his lips. Zayn's eyes widen a bit and he gulps.

"Ew no, I don't want to catch a disease." Zayn pretends to gag.

You'll be gagging on my cock soon.

Liam's brain thought. He wanted to say it out loud so bad but he knows better than that. He's going to save that for later, when they're alone.

"You sure didn't care about catching anything on Saturday." Liam claps back.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zayn scoffs.

"Do you need me to remind you?"

"Oh please, it's not worth reliving."

"So you do remember. You don't need to lie pretty boy."

"It wasn't even that good."

"Not what you said when you were moaning in my mouth like the little bitch you are." Liam stares intently into Zayn's light brown eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again.

"Suck my ass hairs." Zayn spits.

"Bend over and I'll be glad to." Liam licks his lips.

"You're disgusting." Zayn scrunches his face up in disgust, trying to pull back but Liam's grip tightens on him.

"Yet you love me." Liam shrugs.

"I love myself. Not you." Zayn scoffs pathetically.

"Then why do you bother arguing with me?"

"Because it's fun. I like insulting you and letting you know I'm better than you." Zayn smirks.

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"Meet me in the bathroom and I'll show you who's better." Liam challenges. Zayn's pupils dilate briefly and his heart skips a beat.

"You just want a piece of my ass, admit it."

"That I do. I can't deny a fine one when I see it." Liam says nonchalantly. At least he was telling the truth.

"I hate you so much." But Zayn was starting to wonder where that level of hate stopped. Because after Saturday, he realized that hate wasn't the only thing he felt towards Liam anymore and that worried him. That's why he was so off yesterday, he couldn't understand what the hell is was that he was feeling. It wasn't right even though it didn't feel wrong either.

"Ditto, princess."

"Ugh, you drive me nuts!" Zayn yanks his wrist of out Liam's hand, snatching the highlighter off the table before ripping a piece of paper from Liam's composition notebook.

"You drive me wild." Liam can't help but to stare at Zayn because the conceited lad was very mesmerizing. He was complicated but Liam could understand him even when Zayn couldn't understand his own damn self.

"Here's my fucking number. Text me your address before class ends." Zayn scribbles his cell phone number down on the paper, slamming it in front of Liam before pushing his chair back and grabbing his stuff.

"Bye witch!" Liam shouts after the darker lad after Zayn makes his way towards the exit.

"Kiss my ass, douchebag!" Zayn shouts back, hand on the door handle.

"Boys!" The librarian scolds, an angry scowl on her face.

"Sorry Ms. Rabona!" Liam and Zayn apologize in unison, Zayn making his way out of the library and Liam sitting there with a smirk on his face as he looks at the piece of paper with the Muslim beauty's number on it.

¤

When the doorbell rings, Liam rushes out of the hot shower he was taking.

"Fuck." He curses, looking for a clean white towel to wrap lowly around his hips. He figured it would've been a good time to take a quick shower since Zayn was already an hour late. To be quite honest, he didn't think Zayn was going to come over anymore.

Liam uses another smaller towel to dry his wet hair, cleaning behind his ears while he makes his way downstairs.

The doorbell rings again and does so multiple times until Liam swings the door open roughly.

"You're already over an hour late, don't piss me off even more by breaking my bell." Liam scolds angrily, leaving the door open for Zayn to come in.

Zayn stands frozen and speechless outside, a brow raised as he eyes Liam hungrily, checking out the latter's toned, glistening wet body.

"Well damn cock-juggling thundercunt, you should've told me to bring you a couple hoes if I knew that's how you were going to answer the door." Zayn makes his way inside after thoroughly checking out Liam's torso and ass. He just wants to run his tongue all over his enemy's body so he can lick the water droplets off.

"Why ask for them when I have you, my pretty little fucklet?" Liam smirks, walking over to Zayn so he can push the door closed and lock it.

"Don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow morning with your dick cut off. Snip snip." Zayn glares, making a scissor hand gesture with his fingers, imitating the 'snip snip' description.

Liam visibly cringes, moving closer until Zayn is trapped between him and the door. Liam keeps a hand rested against it, beside Zayn's head.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me dipshit." Zayn pats Liam's chest, groaning when he realized his hand is now wet.

"Can we go and get started, you're boring me already." Zayn rolls his eyes, glaring at the taller lad.

"How do you expect us to start working on this if you brought nothing but your revolting attitude?" Liam questions, walking away and heading up the stairs.

Zayn follows behind him. "I brought my beautiful face. That should be enough to give you some inspiration."

"We need to do research, Zayn." Liam gives Zayn a bored look after he reaches his bedroom, holding the door open for the latter to walk in.

"At least you know who's royalty around here." Zayn pats Liam's cheek, sashaying his way into Liam's bedroom.

Liam closes the door behind him, smirking and shaking his head fondly at his project partner. No matter how much they fight or how many times they say they hate each other, Liam has always loved Zayn's witty personality. He was downright rude and beautiful at the same time, a combination that alot of people can never pull off.

"You'll never stop being conceited, will you?" Liam throws the small towel he was using onto his small couch across the room.

"Never. You should know that by now." Zayn scoffs. "So let's get started." Zayn turns and looks over at Liam's desk which was neatly organized. He notices Liam has an Apple desktop computer so he automatically thinks that the latter must come from a wealthy family.

"Since we have to do a PowerPoint, I went ahead and found this projector yesterday." Liam walks over to his desk and picks up a white projector from the ground.

"I figured it would be kind of cool to see our work on the wall here while we're working on it." Liam points to the wall facing him and Zayn.

"Okay that's fine. I bought a brand new flash drive. We'll use it only for the project." Zayn pulls the black and silver hard drive from his pocket.

"How many gig-?"

"Eight." Zayn cuts Liam off, throwing the flash drive onto the desk.

"Let me put some clothes on and we'll get started. Make yourself comfortable."

"Don't tell me what to do." Zayn snaps.

"I wasn't telling you what to do Zayn. I'm just saying, make yourself comfortable." Liam spits back.

"I don't need to make myself comfortable." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest.

"Fine uptight bastard. Just stand on your feet. Don't ask me to let you sit down when they start hurting." Liam retorts, putting the projector down.

"I am not uptight." Zayn defends.

"And I have a small dick." Liam rolls his eyes.

"Who knows, you probably do." Zayn snickers.

"I'll let you be the judge of that." Liam rips his towel off, throwing it on the ground angrily. He was tired of Zayn saying he had a small penis, something that doesn't even run in Liam's family. So what better way to shut Zayn the hell up than showing him the proof.

"Liam, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Put your towel back on!" Zayn yells, glaring at Liam through angry eyes.

"Does that look small to you? Hmm? Does it?" Liam takes slow, menacing steps towards Zayn, pointing to his soft member.

Zayn starting babbling nonsense, his eyes were hungrily glued to Liam's cock even though he was seething with pure anger. He was pretty sure he was staring at a ten to eleven inch monster.

"You fucking asshole. You didn't need to take your towel off. You have another thing coming if you think I'm just going to sit around and-." Zayn starts angrily.

"And what? Sit around and do what, Zayn?" Liam raises a brow, standing in front of Zayn now, smirking at the riled up male.

"Liam, don't even think about it." Zayn brings a hand up, glaring deeply into Liam's eyes.

Temptation was sure damn stronger than resistance because instead of slapping Liam like Zayn intended to, he ends up crashing their lips together.

Liam restrains Zayn's arms behind his back, pushing against him until the back of Zayn's knees hit the bed and the two men fall on it.

Zayn tangles his fingers tightly in Liam's hair and Liam proceeds to rip Zayn's clothes apart. Zayn's heart starts beating erratically in his chest and he deepens their kiss, shoving his tongue down Liam's throat.

"I hate you so fucking much." Zayn moans in Liam's mouth. He hates that he loves the way Liam makes him feel when they kiss like this. His body feels like it's on fire right now.

"I've heard that one before, princess." Liam yanks Zayn's sweats and boxers down in one go, throwing them on the floor.

"Don't fucking call me that." Zayn scowls, spreading his legs wide so Liam can get in between them. Liam rubs their cocks together, buff body hovering over Zayn's smaller one in a dominating nature.

"You're in my bed and thirty seconds away from getting dicked down by my cock, I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you." Liam says in a deep, scary voice.

Zayn slaps Liam across the cheek, angrily staring into the lad's chocolate brown eyes.

Liam fumes, roughly grabbing Zayn's wrists and pinning them down into the mattress.

"You shouldn't have done that." Liam warns.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you, this book will be hella freaky and contain some explicit smut.
> 
> It's going to drive you wild, literally.
> 
> Comment #thatassisgrass because Liam's going to mow and cut it.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	7. the pretty boy's ass is destroyed

"I'm giving you ass, I'll slap you around however I please." Zayn groans, chest heaving up and down while Liam roughly pushes his legs back.

"Is this what we're going to do? Slap each other around while I fuck the anger out of you?" Liam reaches into his nightstand for a condom and a bottle of lube while Zayn sucks and bites roughly at his neck.

"That's if you can." Zayn teases although he knows the minute Liam enters him, he's going to crumble.

Liam chuckles darkly, flipping Zayn over roughly and landing a loud, hard slap on Zayn's ass cheek. Zayn bites into the duvet with his pearly white teeth, closing his eyes while he lets out a strangled moan. Liam grabs his ass cheeks in his hands and kneads them, squeezing them so hard Zayn arches his back in.

"You're going to learn to stop disrespecting me." Liam whispers lowly in Zayn's ear, sucking the latter's earlobe into his mouth.

Zayn laughs, licking his lips before resting his chin on his arm. "How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Zayn retorts. That earns him another slap but this time Liam's handprint was left on his skin. Zayn winces at the pain but feels his dick hardening between his legs.

Liam notices the faint blush on Zayn's cheeks and wraps his hand around the latter's neck. Zayn gulps loudly, the feeling of Liam's huge penis rubbing in between his ass cheeks more than what he's ever wanted. He could feel the angry veins around the base of the bigger man's cock and all he wanted to do was deepthroat it.

"Does my little fucklet have a pain kink? You love it when I spank you, don't you? You little slut." Liam drops another hard slap to Zayn's other ass cheek, Zayn's eyes rolling in the back of his head while his hips jerk forward so he can create some friction between his cock and the mattress.

Zayn barely nods, already loving the feeling of being dominated by the one and only Liam Payne. Liam pumps his hard member, ripping the condom packet with his teeth before pulling the rubber out of it and rolling it onto his member. He pops open the bottle of lube, drizzling a fair amount on his cock and on Zayn's hole. Zayn grabs the back of Liam's head roughly with his hand, crashing their lips together.

"Fuck me hard. So hard until I see white." Zayn orders, breathing against Liam's lips before kissing him again.

"You're giving me permission to break you." Liam warns, pulling Zayn's hip back into him. Zayn adjusts himself on his elbows, nodding assuringly.

"I'm giving you permission to slam me around and fuck my guts inside out." Zayn whimpers when Liam pushes the head of his cock past his rim. The instrusion burns, stings even. It stretches Zayn a little more than he expected but he should've known when he saw how thick Liam's member was. It's a good thing he fingers himself and fucks his ass with dildos often.

"This is your first time, isn't it?" Liam asks lowly in Zayn's ear after they pull apart from their kiss. Zayn nods tentatively, heart racing a mile per minute. "I'm going to make you remember this for the rest of your life. Even when someone else is fucking you, you'll still feel me. You're going to feel me every second of every day." Liam says darkly, pushing all the way into Zayn in one swift thrust.

Zayn grunts, screaming loudly while biting into Liam's hand. He whimpers and tries to push Liam off but the latter restrains his arms and sucks on his neck roughly.

"Don't move." Liam orders when Zayn tries to escape his hold. "Going to break you in half, m'gonna fuck you so hard you won't even remember who you are anymore." Liam licks into Zayn's mouth, pulling his hips back before thrusting in again. He moves slowly and gently at first, not wanting to hurt Zayn or make him tear and bleed. He moves swiftly and his long, deep strokes make Zayn's toes curl.

Zayn moans loudly, gasping when Liam starts picking up the pace but nails his sweet bundle of nerves with each hard thrust. Zayn scrambles to grab at the sheets, spreading his legs a little more further apart to allow Liam to fuck him freely and comfortably.

"Cat got your tongue, pretty boy? You have nothing to say now, do you? All that trash you were always talking but really you're just cockslut." Liam laughs deeply against Zayn's lips, hand squeezing a bit tighter around Zayn's throat. Zayn responds with a high-pitched moan and a loud scream of Liam's name.

"You feel that? You feel me deep inside your gut?" Liam grunts, plowing into Zayn with force.

"Yeeeeesssss." is the only thing Zayn can moan out, his tight heat clenching and unclenching around Liam's shaft.

"Fuck me, Liam. Fuck, just like that. Give it to me, yes give it to me." Zayn pants, body ramming into the bed with every rough thrust Liam makes. Liam slaps Zayn's ass cheek repeatedly, pulling him up by his hips so the conceited lad is now on all fours.

Zayn screams in pain when the new position allows Liam to go in deeper than before. He allows Liam to hold onto his hips and ram into him mercilessly. Liam was moving fast and hard and Zayn was seeing nothing but stars. Zayn's bleached hair started falling onto his face while his mouth stayed open for him to belt out screams, moans, whimpers and a never-ending string of curse words.

"Take it, stay right here and take it." Liam groans, referring to his pulsing cock. Zayn's eyebrows crease together and he listens, he takes every single inch Liam had to offer him. He took it hard, deep and rough. He took it even when he felt like his thighs were about to break because of all the shaking they were doing. He took Liam's dick until he came untouched on the duvet. And even when he was too sensitive to keep going, he stayed in the doggy position and took every single plow into his prostate.

When Liam pulls out and flips Zayn over on his back, Zayn's about ready to pass out. It felt too damn good to stay awake. Liam keeps him cumming over and over again and his body feels like it's on fire.

"Kiss me, asshole." Zayn croaks between loud moans, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. Liam leans down and captures Zayn's lips in his, entering Zayn once more. Zayn's blunt nails dig into the back of Liam's neck and he wraps his legs tightly around Liam's back.

He doesn't understand how much he can hate Liam yet love his cock so much. Every thrust Liam made, Zayn felt like he died and came back to life again.

"You're going to rip me in half, Liam." Zayn pants against Liam's lips, trying his best to keep his eyes open. Liam circles his hips to create a new pleasurable sensation for the both of them.

"That's what I was going for." Liam answers with a deep moan, supporting himself up on his hands.

Zayn glares at his newfound lover behind hooded eyes, grinding back down to meet Liam's thrusts.

"Is that what you tell everyone else you've fucked?" Zayn questions, the heels of his feet digging into Liam's lower back.

"Why do you care?" Liam retorts with a smirk, wrapping a hand around Zayn's thigh so he can pick up his pace again and fuck Zayn into the mattress. Zayn's heart rate immediately picks up and his stomach muscles tighten. Liam starts plowing into him a thousand times harder than he was seconds ago.

"I don't." Zayn's thighs start trembling around his lover and his knees become weak.

"Then it's none. Of. Your. Business." Liam emphasizes with each thrust. Zayn wraps a hand around Liam's jaw and roughly brings his face down closer. Liam winces slightly, glaring into Zayn's piercing bambi eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a douchebag?" Zayn asks in between moans, free hand scratching down Liam's back. He leaves trails of bleeding scratches in his wake, Liam loving the way it stings. It makes him want to fuck Zayn faster and harder so he does but this time, he makes sure that Zayn moans his name and his name only.

"Because you made me that way." Liam answers, watching the way Zayn's face contorts into a frown. It's a frown mixed with pleasure and confusion.

"Liam." Zayn pants, mouth open in a small 'o' shape.

"That's my name."

"Fuck, it hurts." Zayn whines, hand finding its way in between them and pushing Liam's abdomen away.

"Good. Now shut up." Liam puts his hand over Zayn's mouth, absolutely destroying Zayn's insides with the way he's ramming in. Zayn bites Liam's palm, earning a loud grunt from the man who was tearing his ass apart.

Liam curses, roughly grabbing Zayn's arms and pinning them down above the latter's head.

"Fuck you." Zayn moans pitifully, breathing harshly through his mouth and nose. It was a war between the two and Liam wasn't losing. The chocolate eyed bloke brings Zayn's leg over and unwraps it from his waist. He pushes Zayn's legs out in a ninety degree angle so he's laid out in an 'L' shape. He pulls out and pushes back in, holding Zayn's arms down with one hand and the other spreading the latter's ass cheeks so he can plunge in deeper.

"So big." Zayn moans, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Liam swoops down and captures Zayn's lips in a searing, rough kiss. They bite on each other's lips and tongue, Liam circling his hips in little figure eights. His balls slap against Zayn's ass with every thrust and he makes sure to push against Zayn's prostate with each one.

"You're so fucking tight." Liam growls almost angrily, sucking Zayn's lips into his mouth.

"Oh my g-Liam." A high-pitched whimper escapes Zayn's lips and he balls his hands into fists.

"Who do you belong to?" Liam bites into Zayn's neck and bruises the soft skin with a dark, red and purple hickey.

"I'm not-."

"Who the fuck do you belong to?" Liam plows into Zayn violently, sending Zayn into a state of shock and ecstasy.

"You. Fuck, Liam, you." Zayn's eyebrows crease and he clenches around Liam forcefully.

"Say it again." Liam orders, shoving his cock deep inside of Zayn's ass.

"You, baby." Zayn moans, letting Liam press their lips together again. "Liam, I'm gonna cum." Zayn grunts in Liam's mouth, the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach increasing.

"Cum for me. C'mon, just let it go." Liam brutally fucks into Zayn, not slowing down for one second. In the process, he lets go of Zayn's arms and allows Zayn to grab onto his body so he can have something to hold on to.

"I'm cumming, Liam." Zayn pants, hand against Liam's abdomen where his nails dig into the skin. He tries to push Liam away but fails at doing so, eyes shut tight as he starts shooting his load onto his own stomach.

"Liam! Fuck me! Yes! Go-yesssss!" Zayn screams when his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. Liam fucks him mercilessly through it, pulling out of Zayn when he feels his own at its peak. He climbs up and shoves his cock down Zayn's throat, grabbing Zayn's head roughly with his hands.

"Fuckkk, suck it. Suck it just like the little bitch you are." Liam says through gritted teeth, fucking Zayn's mouth. Zayn holds onto Liam's hips and deepthroats Liam. His eyes water and he swallows his lover's dick before pulling off with a loud gasp and a cough. Even though he had no gag reflex, Liam's cock was still too big.

"Mmmm." He moans around Liam's member once he takes it in his mouth again, bobbing his head fast while he tries to increase the pleasure he was providing Liam. Liam moans, throwing his head back. Zayn sucks as hard as he can, fumbling with Liam's balls in one hand.

"Shit." Liam grunts, shooting his load down Zayn's throat. "Swallow it." He orders, Zayn licking and tongue fucking his slit when he's done swallowing every last drop.

Liam drops down on his back after pulling out of Zayn's mouth, his chest heaving up and down due to all the work he was putting in.

Zayn licks his lips from where he's still lying down on his back. He sits up carefully even though he felt like his ass was on fire at the moment. He climbs over Liam's body and straddles the lad, patting Liam's cheek so he can open his eyes.

"Tired, big guy?" Zayn smirks, rubbing his hands up and down Liam's broad, hairy chest.

"Fucking you takes alot of work, princess. Especially when you're so fiesty and I have to pin you down." Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist, gently massaging his ass because he knows how much pain Zayn must be in right now.

"You didn't have to demolish my ass though. I'm not sure I'll be able to sit down or even walk for the next few days." Zayn locks his gaze with Liam, glaring into his eyes.

"That's the point. I'm the only thing you'll be feeling. Even when I'm not inside of you. Besides, you gave me permission, remember?" Liam sits up, arm still wrapped around Zayn's back. Zayn wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look off of his face.

"I'm going to make you pay for this." Zayn scowls, arms wrapped around Liam's neck. He flicks Liam's ear for emphasis.

"Good luck trying to do that while your ass is destroyed."

"I hate you."

"Ditto, princess."

"Stop calling me that!"

Liam cackles in satisfaction, mentally patting himself on the back for mowing that ass and riling the pretty boy up at the same time.

They were going to have a great time working on this project.


	8. stop ignoring me.

"Just because we fucked doesn't mean you need to be all up on me jerk. Back up." Zayn pushes at Liam's chest, fixing his bookbag strap on his shoulder before walking off.

"Do you need me to take you to that bathroom so I can do something about that attitude or are you going to calm the hell down?" Liam grabs Zayn's arm roughly, spinning him around before pushing him up against the wall.

"I need to get to class asshole." Zayn rolls his eyes after letting out an annoyed groan.

"No you don't." Liam smirks, squeezing Zayn's flat ass before pulling him against his body.

"Liam, stop." Zayn tries to keep an angry facial expression, hands on Liam's muscular chest as he attempts to push him away although he found himself fisting his hands in Liam's shirt and looking up at him.

"Quite the opposite of what I thought you'd say." Liam gropes Zayn again, kissing his cheek before leaning his head down to start sucking at Zayn's neck.

"You bastard. I'm not getting an F for you." Zayn knees Liam in the balls, smirking when the lad groans loudly in pain and lets his ass go.

"See you later." Zayn winks, slapping Liam's butt before walking off.

"Stupid brat." Liam groans, glaring at the back of Zayn's head while he's hunched over, cupping his balls.

¤

"How's the project coming along boys?" Mr. Crawford smirks as he stands in the middle of Zayn's and Liam's desks.

"Perfect." Liam and Zayn grumble in unison.

"I bet huh?" Mr. Crawford laughs, tapping the tips of his fingers together. "Team work is the only solution to your little beef. Can't wait to see how you guys hash this thing out, mm?" He cackles, patting both Liam and Zayn on the back before walking back to the front of his classroom and continuing his lesson.

"Sorry about kneeing you earlier." Zayn turns to face Liam, biting his bottom lip softly.

Liam's features soften and he unscrunches his eyebrows. He tries not to let his fondness for Zayn show but he couldn't help the way he was staring at the beautiful lad.

"Really?" Liam asks, leaning forward on his elbows as he looks into Zayn's eyes.

"No. Bitch you thought." Zayn bursts out into a fit of laughter, slapping his knee as he cracks up.

Liam glares at his project partner, flipping him off before scoffing and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a Debbie Downer." Zayn laughs, poking at Liam's rock, hard abs.

"Don't fucking touch me." Liam scowls, slapping Zayn's hand away.

Zayn covers his mouth to muffle his laughter.

¤

"Liam, are you seriously mad about earlier?" Zayn speaks up for the first time since they've been doing research on their project topic. They were at Liam's house, in his room but for the past two hours, Liam had been ignoring Zayn like he didn't even exist.

It's good that they got alot of research done and they know the facts and statistical information about sexual teen activities but it was pretty boring not talking to Liam.

Zayn felt out of place and he would kill to have an argument with the lad right now.

"Leeyum." Zayn draws out Liam's name, getting up from Liam's bed so he can walk over to where he was seated at his computer chair.

"Helloooo. Stop ignoring me." Zayn whines, turning Liam's chair around before straddling his lap.

Liam glares at Zayn, still giving him the silent treatment. Okay, maybe he was being a little petty.

"Stop. Get off." Liam moves his head when Zayn tries to touch his face.

"Fucking finally. You finally talked to me. Stop ignoring me, asshole. How are we supposed to work on our project if you ignore me the whole time?" Zayn flicks Liam's ear, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I don't know and I don't care. Get off, Zayn." Liam commands sternly, hands holding Zayn's hips as he tries to push him off.

"Fine. I'm sorry, okay? Can you just stop ignoring me? It's weird. I rather argue and fight with you." Zayn says softly, completely not realizing that his lips were hovering over Liam's.

"Talk to me you stupid douchebag." Zayn scowls, pressing their lips together.

Liam raises a brow because he didn't expect for Zayn to suddenly kiss him like that. He knows they fucked yesterday but Zayn made it pretty clear in school today that it didn't mean things between them were going to change.

"Is that your way of getting me to do whatever you want?" Liam pulls away from the kiss so he can talk.

"Yes. But Zayn always gets what he wants. See, you're talking to me." Zayn smirks, kissing Liam again as he holds the back of Liam's head with one hand.

Liam rolls his eyes, squeezing Zayn's ass cheek before deepening their kiss.

Liam stands up from the chair, holding Zayn up by his thighs before walking over to his bed and clearing it of all the papers, pens, highlighters and textbooks Zayn had on it. Liam throws them all on the ground, laying Zayn down on the bed before hovering over him.

Damn, is this how it's going to be every day they meet up to work on this project? They were doing some sexual activities alright. They're sure bound to get an A on that assignment.

"Let me ride you." Zayn mumbles in Liam's mouth once they get all of their clothes off. Liam hums in agreement, kissing all over Zayn's neck before stopping to suck a hickey onto it.

Zayn runs his fingers along Liam's soft skin on his back, wrapping his legs around his waist.

Liam pulls away from Zayn's neck with a loud smooch, turning over to lie down on his back. Zayn climbs over him, straddling his hips.

"Don't break your back." Liam teases, grabbing a handful of Zayn's ass cheek. He smacks it hard, leaning up so kiss along Zayn's chest and suck on his breasts.

"Shut up." Zayn slaps Liam's bicep, grinding and rubbing his member against Liam's leaking one.

"You're so goddamn complicated. You want me to talk to you and then you don't. What do you want?" Liam pulls out a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer.

"Right now, I just want your cock. So please shut up and let me have it." Zayn retorts sassily, drizzling some lube on his fingers before he starts fingering himself.

Liam smirks, inserting his own finger beside Zayn's before removing them and inserting his dick inside of the darker lad a few minutes later.

"Fuck." Zayn moans, whining and gyrating his hips to start building pleasure for the both of them.

"That's right, baby. Fuck my cock." Liam clamps his teeth down on Zayn's nipple on purpose, smirking when Zayn tangles his fingers in Liam's hair and moans his name.

Zayn throws his head back and lifts himself up before sliding back down on Liam's slick member.

"Such a slut. This feel good?" Liam says as he smacks Zayn's ass, biting down on his other nipple.

Zayn gasps, nodding his head before slowly licking his lips.

"Feels so good. Do it again." Zayn holds the back of Liam's head and pushes his mouth against his nipple. He starts bouncing up and down on Liam's dick, breathing heavily as Liam continues to torture and twist his nipples between his teeth. Liam plays with them until the buds are red, sucking a hickey on top of his breast. He licks over the purple bruise when he's done, moaning deep within his throat as he lets Zayn pleasure them both.

"Damn you know how to ride." Liam praises his lover, holding Zayn's hips down before fucking up into him.

"Leeyum." Zayn moans, hands moving to rest on Liam's chest. "Fuck me, yeah. Just like that." Zayn moans even louder, catching his breath when Liam flips them over and throws his leg over his shoulder. Liam pins Zayn's hips down and plows into him roughly, kissing his leg before leaning down to capture his lips in a fierce, searing hot kiss.

"We're never gonna get this project done." Liam grunts, fucking Zayn harder and deeper.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original author for this story idea is ziamsession from Tumblr and her sweet behind agreed to let me make a book out of the prompt she came up with.
> 
> This chapter was just introducing how bad Zayn and Liam's relationship is.
> 
> Can we even call it a relationship? 
> 
> What do you guys think of this so far?
> 
> I'm quite excited for this book.
> 
> Comment #nerdyziamishot if you think Ziam with glasses are cute af.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


End file.
